movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brittany Miller
Brittany Miller is a second female chipmunk from Alvin and the Chipmunks. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *She is one of the main characters and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. She played Aki Taylor in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She is Max Taylor's mom She played one of the Bimbettes in Beauty and the Tiger She is a bimbette She played Amy/Sailor Mercury in Sailor Rebecca She is a sailor scout She played Ducky in The Land Before Time (Luke Yannuzzi Style) She is a swimmer she played Lily Potter in Dale Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone she is Harry Potter's deceased mother She played Delia Ketchum in Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) She is Ash's mom She played Frog Tiana in The Princess and the Chipmunk She is a frog She played Iris in Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) She is a Pokemon trainer She played Scooby Dee in The Alvin Doo Show She is a white dog She played Serena/Sailor Moon in Sailor Brittany She is a sailor scout She played Hillary in A Ketchum In Central Park She is Rosy and gus mother She played Lola in Pokemon Chronicles (Chris1703 Style) She is Brock's Mother She played Misty in Pokemon (170Movies Style) She is a Gym Leader She played Luna in Sailor Roxanne and (VIZ) She is a guardian cat She played Sawyer in Chipmunks Don't Dance she is a white cat. She Played Po's Mother In Kung Fu Dale Series She is a Tigress She Played Haruna in Sailor Brisby and Sailor Brisby (VIZ) She is Serena's Teacher She played Jaggu in Alvin is now PeeKay She payed Lita/Sailor Jupiter in Sailor Amber She is a Sailor Scout She Played In The Land Before Time (400Movies Style) She is Mother She played Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Wendy She played Josie McCoy In Brittany and the Pussycats She is a Rock Star She played Rebecca Cunningham in TaleSpin (Ooglyeye Style) She played Amara/Sailor Uranus In Sailor Charlamange She is a Sailor Scout and Lita's Rival She Played Muriel Bagge In Courage Spoof for 154Movies She Played the Maid In Dinosaur King (Chris1704 Animal Style) She is Dr Z's She played Reese Drake in Dinosaur King (1985Movies Style) She is Zoe's sister She played Linda Flynn in Chip and Dale (Phineas and Ferb) She is Phineas' Mother and Ferb's Stepmother She Played Foxglove In She is a Pink Bat She Played Mama Mousekewitz in An American Tail (Chris1702 Style) She is Fievel's Mother She Played Crystal in Littlefoot Doo and the Creature Invaders She is a Creature Digused as a Chipette She Played Herself In Alvin and the Chipmunks (Chris1702 Style) she is the same chipette She played Mrs. Klump in The Nutty Professor (397Movies Animal Style) She is Sherman's mom She Played In Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (400Movies Style) She is ???? She Played Future Sailor Pluto In Sailor Tweezle R She is a Sailor She Played Mother In Thubelina Spoof for 1985Movies She is a Farm Lady Portrayals: * In Danny and the Cats (1983) she is played by Sawyer. * In Max and the Children (1983) she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Basil and the Mice (1983) she is played by Mrs. Brisby. * In Tom Sawyer and the Cats she is played by Becky Thatcher. * In Hubie and the Penguins (1983) she is played by Marina. * In Ash Ketchum and The Pokemon Trainers (1983) she is played by Serena. * In Chip and the Chipmunks (1983) she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In Scooby and The Dogs (1983) she is Played By Amber. * In Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) (Chris1702 Style) she is played by Herself. * In Peter Pan and the Creatures (1983) he is played by Wendy Darling. * In Timon and The Mammals (1983) she is played by Marlene. * In Darien and the Teenagers (1983) she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. * In Ron and the Boys (1983) she is played by Kim Possible. * In Akira and the Kids (1983) she is played by Jessica Shannon. * In Tori and the Boys (1983) she is played by Rini/Sailor Mini Moon. * In Jerry and the Rodents (1983) she is played by Tanya Mousekewitz. * In Fievel and the Mice (1983) she is played by Olivia Flaversham. * In Hairball and the ???s (1983) she is played by Charlamange. Voice Actors: #Janice Karman - English #Christina Applegate (CGI Films) - English #Maki Tamura (CGI Films) - Japanese #Marie Eugenie Marechal - French #Laura Ayala - Spanish #Mar Bordallo - Spanish #Ilaria Latini - Italian #Agnieszka Fajlhauer - Polish #Rona Bekerman - Hebrew Gallery: Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks.jpg|Brittany Miller in the TV Series (1983) Brittany Miller in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special.jpg|Brittany Miller in I Love the Chipmunks Valentine Special Brittany Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Brittany Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Brittany Miller in The Chipmunk Aventure Brittany Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.jpg|Brittany Miller in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman Brittany Miller in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks.jpg|Brittany Miller in Little Alvin and the Mini-Munks Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Squeakquel.jpg|Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks Chipwrecked.jpg|Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks The Road Chip.jpg|Brittany Miller in Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Road Chip Brittany Miller in ALVINNN!!! and The Chipmunks.jpg|Brittany Miller in the TV Series (2015) Brittany_alvin_cgi.jpg Brittany_photo.png The_chipettes_cgi.jpg Brittany Miller (from Alvin & The Chipmunks) as Kimi Finster.png The-chipettes-brittany-miller-33470368-652-437.jpg The chipettes cgi.jpg The-chipettes.JPG Brittany.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-864.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-865.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-866.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-867.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-868.jpg Chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-869.jpg Brittany miller as mrs ketchum.png|Brittany Miller as Delia Ketchum 9720 1.jpg Sailor Moon Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars gadget and britany.png|Brittany Miller as Amy/Sailor Mercury Scooby Doo's Friends.jpg Brittany Miller.png chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5394.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5395.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5396.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5397.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5398.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5399.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5400.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5401.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5402.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5403.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5404.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5456.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5457.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5458.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5459.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5460.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5462.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5463.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5464.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5465.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5466.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5467.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5468.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5469.jpg chipmunk-adventure-disneyscreencaps.com-5470.jpg Brittany Miller as a Scullery Maid.png Brittany flaversham great mouse detective vector by drzurnphd-d6hwyl1.png|Brittany Miller as Olivia Flaversham brittany gives brisby a 3.0 for her homework.png|Brittany Miller Gives Brisby a 3.0 Brittany-0.jpg Brittany Miller as Bambi from Daytona Jones and the Pearl of Wisdom.png|Brittany Miller as Bambi Brittany Miller as Breathmint Balony.jpg|Brittany Miller as Breathmint Balony Brittany Miller as Miss Dalia.jpg|Brittany Miller as Miss Dalia brittany in sailor wendy.jpg|Brittany Miller as Raye/Sailor Mars Brittany-i-love-the-chipmunks-valentine-special-56.5.jpg Brittany Miller in Staying Afloat.png Serena Sakura and Misty as Chipettes.jpg Brittany and alvin wants not battle for gym in chro.png|Brittany Miller as Lola Brittany cunngiham.jpg|Brittany Miller as Rebecca Cunningham Brittany Miller as Miss Dalia in Sploosh.png|Brittany Miller as Miss Dalia brittany in an american tail chris1702 style.jpg|Brittany Miller as ???? Brittany Miller as Breathmint Balony in Chip Tracy.jpg Brittany Miller.jpg Brittany Miller as Mrs. Hawkins in Treasure Island.png New Brittany.jpg Teenage_brittany_by_boredstupid100-d4uikrc.jpg brittany_miller_by_peacekeeperj3low-d6tg24q.jpg brittany_80_s_and_90_s_by_peacekeeperj3low-d6tc7nk.jpg 2015 brittany miller by peacekeeperj3low-d8kqx8c.jpg Brittany miller 18.png Brittany miller 7.jpg Brittany in Usagi's school uniform.jpg brittany_drawing_dump_by_boredstupid100-dbkk6l7.jpg Annoyed Brittany.png|Annoyed Brittany Sailor amber Miller and Hackwrench.jpg|Brittany Miller as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Brittany as Mako.jpg|Brittany Miller as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Brittany Miller in A Little Worm in the Big Apple.png Brittany Miller as Raye Sailor Mars.jpg|Brittany Miller's Secret Identity Trivia *Her, Jeanette, and Eleanor's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Pink Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Girly Girls Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Chipmunks Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Characters Category:Kids Category:Alvin and Brittany Category:Cute Kids Category:Cute Characters Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:Pretty Girls Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Thin Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Universal Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:DiC Characters Category:Orphans Category:Mutants Category:Rivals Category:Characters with Pony Tails Category:Characters with a bow Category:Singing Characters Category:Mean Girls Category:Mean Characters Category:Bratty Characters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Sisters Category:Australian Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Loud Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic Category:Animals